


Sorry If It's Hard To Catch My Breath

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years later, Adulthood, Adults, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A not-so-young man goes to visit his friend one day. For the first time ever though--no jokes.Oneshot/drabble





	Sorry If It's Hard To Catch My Breath

You know, some time had passed by now. 

The man in question was definitely an adult. His hair wasn't so curly like it had been when he was a kid; he didn't wear his coke-bottle glasses either, thank god, because those were dorky beyond hell. His face was lined with laugh lines. 

Richie Tozier. 

"Hey Spaghetti, guess what! Bev and Haystack got married." The words fell off his tongue so easily it was a wonder how he had forgotten these people who had meant so much to him before. The nicknames were a little ridiculous too, but said so fondly that he didn't think his friends had ever really minded in the first place. "Just like you said they would. Isn't that great?"

His eyes softened a little. 

"...wish we could've done the same."

He looked down. 

_Edward Kaspbrak_

_1976-2017_

_Beloved Friend_


End file.
